


THEFIRESOFRIVALRTHEFIRESOFRIVALRYIGNIGHTEDCHATNOIRROCKADOODLE

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Rock-a-Doodle (1991)
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Side Effects, Miraculous Team, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TAKES PLACE ONE WEEK AFTER THEY MEET PRINCECESSGWENEVERE IT'S ANOTHER SUNNY DAY IN PARIS EVEN MORE SO THEN USUAL BUT NOT EVERYBODY IS HAPPY NAMILY A VERY OLD AND DANGEROUS ENEMY WHO HAS RETURNED ALONG WITH HIS BAND OF OWLS INCLUDING HIS NEPHEW HUNCH
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612120
Kudos: 1





	1. THE SUN DO SHINE

CHAPTER ONE THE SUN DO SHINE  
NATHANIEL/EVILLUSTRATOR&????'S P.O.V.  
I WAS ON MY PHONE VIDEO CALLING MARC  
I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT THE DRAGON MIRACULOUS"  
YEAH NEITHER CAN I"  
SO WHAT DID MARINETTE THINK?"  
I WAS ABOUT TO AWNSER WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF A ROOSTER CROWING  
BRB"  
I SAID GETTING UP WALKING OVER TO THE WINDOW  
IOPENED THE WINDOW TO HEAR BETTER  
COCKADOOOOOOOHOHOHO"  
WHAT I SAW WAS A YELLOW CLOUD OF SMOKE COMING RIGHT AT ME I RAN OVER TO MY DESK WHERE I KEPT MY PEN  
NATHANIEL EVILLUSTRATOR AKUMATIZATION TRANSFORMATION"  
I SAID TRANSFORMING INTO THE MIGHTY ILLUSTRATOR  
I STARTED DRAWING A WALL AROUND ME TO PROTECT ME FROM IT  
HAH TRY AND GETTING ME NOW YOU OLD PUFF OF SMOKE"  
BUT INSTEAD OF GOING THREW THE FRONT IT WENT BEHIND THE WALL  
WHEN I TURNED AROUND THE CLOUD OF SMOKE WENT INTO MY BODY  
IN FACT IT WAS SO POWERFUL IT KNOCKED ME ONTO MY BED  
AND KNOCKING ME OUT COLD  
A FEW SECONDS LATER I WOKE UP GROGGIGALY  
UGH WHAT HAPPENED?"  
I WALKED OVER TO THE DESK AND PICKED UP MY PHONE  
HEY MARC ARE YOU STILL THERE?"  
YEAH I'M HERE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
MY EYES FLASHED FROM TURQUOISE TO BLUE  
YEAH NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSZE-MOI I HAVE TO GO DO MY JOB"  
HUH YOUR JOB WHAT'S THAT?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED  
WAKING UP THE SUN BYE"  
I SAID HANGING UP  
HUH WAKING UP THE SUN?"  
I JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW LANDING IN A CROUTCH POSESION  
AND STARTED WALKING DOWN THE STREET  
COCK ADOO WHAT ADAY THE SUN IS SHINING BRIGHTLY COCKA DO SUNNY DAY RIGHT HERE IN PARI ONCE I SAW A RAIN CLOUD I RAN FULL SPEED TO WHERE IT WAS COCK A DOO STAY AWAY  
YOU BIG OL'WET OL'RAIN CLOUD  
OR I'LL CRY OUT LOUD WITH THIS VOICE OF MINE I SAID SHAKING MY FIST IT  
ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE MILES AWAY  
IS JUST ME OR IS THE SUN REALLY SHINING BRIGHTER THEN NORMAL?"  
PLAGG ASKED  
ARGH YOUR RIGHT PLAGG"  
I SAID STICKING MY HEAD OUT OF THE COVERS  
MIGHT AS WELL ENJOY IT"  
AGREED PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT"  
I SAID TRANSFORMING I LEAPED OUT THE WINDOW  
AND HEADED OVER TO THE SIENE  
BUT I STOPPED DANCING WHEN I FOUND OUT  
WHERE THE SINGING WAS COMING FROM EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NATHANIËL?"  
TURNS OUT I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE SHOCKED MARINETTE WOKE UP  
SUN DO SHINE SUNDO SHIIIIIIIIIIIIHIIIIINE"  
WELL THE SUN DO SHINE SUN DO SHINE YOU BETTER SHINE"  
YOU BETTER SHINE YOU BETTER WHAT HAPPENED NEXT REALLY HORROFIED ME LUKA SAT DOWN NEXT TO MARINETTE WINKING AT HER WELL I TOOK OUT MY PHONE AND TEXTED ALL 3 OF THE MIRACULOUS BOYS

NINO/CARAPACE MAX/PEGASUS  
AND KIM FKA DARK CUPID AND NOW KING MONKEY  
GET YOUR TAILS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW😾"  
ALL 3 OF THEN AWNSERED WITH SLEEPY🐢🐴🐒😴👍🏻👍🏾👍🏿 EMOJI'S  
WAYYZE CARAPACE MIRACULOUS STAR POWER"  
XUPPU KING MONKEY MIRACULOUS STAR POWER"  
KALLKI PEGASUS MIRACULOUS STAR POWER  
SHELL ON"  
FULL GALLOP"  
SHOWTIME"  
MIRACULOUS BOYS POWER MAKE UP"  
THEY ALL SHOUTED ALL 3 OF THEM GAVE THIER PARENTS VOICE MAIL SAYING THAT THEY HAVE TO MEET ME AT THE PARK CARAPACE GRABBED HIS PHONE AND LEAPED OUT THE WINDOW ALRIGHT CHATNOIR"  
CARAPACE SAID WITH A YAWN  
WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT YOU HAD TO WAKE US UP SO EARLY?"  
CARAPACE ASKED RUBBING HIS EYES  
HI O MITTE"  
THEY ALL GAVE ME CONFUSED LOOKS  
UGH I SAID LOOK AT THE SUN"  
UH OK BUT I DONT SEE WHOA THE SUN LOOKS EVEN BRIGHTER THEN NORMAL"  
NINO SAID AMAZED  
I THEN POINTED DOWN AT LUKA AND NATHANIEL  
THEY WERE STILLSINGING AND PLAYING GUITAR  
WHOA WHO KNEW NATHANIEL HAD A GREAT SET OF PIPES?"  
CARAPACE ASKED AMAZED  
THAT'S WHAT I MEANT"  
HUH?"  
I WAS UP ALL NIGHT PATROLLING YOU SEE AND....  
NAMELY MARINETTE'S AREA?"  
CARAPACE ASKED TEASINGLY SMIRKING AT ME  
WHA I SCOFF NO SHE'S JUST A FRIEND"  
I SAID FOLDING MY ARMS  
SURE SHE IS KIM SAID SMIRKING AT ME  
THE POINT IS ONCE NATHANIEL STARTED TO SING"  
THE SUN WAS SHINING EVEN BRIGHTER THEN NORMAL"  
EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"  
THEY RESPONDED IN COMPLETE AND TOTAL SHOCK  
YEAH THE SUN WASN'T UP UNTIL AFTER NATHANIEL STARTED SINGING"  
HUH THAT IS WEIRD"

HUH THAT IS WEIRD"  
CARAPACE SAID PUTTING HIS HANDS ON HIS HIPS  
LITTLE DID WE KNOW WE WERE ALSO BEING WATCHED  
IT WAS MARC HE SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE   
MAYBE TK WILL KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT IT?"  
ROISINGE ASKED SHRUGGING  
YEAH LET'S TRY AFTER SCHOOL"  
NINO SUGESSTED  
SO THE DIGIDESTIEND HAVE INDEED RETURNED HMHMHOHHO"  
UNCLE DUKEY WILL BE PLEASED TO HEAR THIS AND THIS TIME HMHMHM"  
IT WILL BE ETERNAL NIGHT"  
HEY CARAPACE YOU BROUGHT YOUR PHONE RIGHT?"  
YUP WHY DO YOU ASK?"  
JUST IN CASE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS"  
UNFORTUNATELY HE COULD HEAR US  
HE CONTINUED WHILE GIVING US A SUSPICIOUS SIDEWAY GLANCE  
KUDARANAI KARE WA WATASHITACHI O MITA"  
KIM SAID   
WELL THERE'S NO USE IN HIDING NOW HUP"  
I SAID LEAPING OFF THE BUILDING LANDING NINJA STYLE I STOOD UP TURNING MY ATTENTION OVER TO VIPERION TAKING HIS FIGHTING STANCE I BOWED TO HIM TAKING MY OWN FIGHTING STANCE GIVING HIM THE BRING IT ON HAND GESTURE  
VIPERION SMIRKED TAKING HIS OWN FIGHTING STANCE  
BUT BEFORE WE COULD FIGHT   
UH DUDE SCHOOL STARTS IN 15 MINUTES"  
CARAPACE SAID HOLDING UP HIS PHONE  
CRAP I CAN'T BE LATE"  
WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?"  
NATHANIEL ASKED CONFUSED WE HAVE SCHOOL"  
OH WELL IN THAT CASE I COULD WALK YOU THERE IF YOU'D LIKE"  
NATHANIEL SAID REATCHING FOR HER HAND BUT I EXSTENDED MY BO STAFF BLOCKING HIM HANDS OFF MY PRINCESS"  
I SAID SHRINKING MY BOSTAFF PUTTING IT BACK  
NOW SHALL WE GET YOU TO SCHOOL PURRRINCESS?"  
I ASKED HOLDING OUT MY HAND FOR HER TO TAKE  
UH SURE"  
SHE SAID TAKING IT LEAPING AWAY  
I LOOKED OVER MY SHOULDER GIVING THEM BOTH AKANBEE

PULLING MY LOWER EYELID DOWN EXPOSING THE RED UNDERSIDE TOWARDS THEM, ACCOMPANIED BY ME STICKING MY TONGUE OUT AT THEM  
NATHANIËL GAVE ME A SHOCKED LOOK  
WHILE LUKA JUST GRITTED HIS TEETH  
STORMING OFF IN ANGEY  
NATHANIEL JUST HAD A CONFUSED LOOK ON HIS FACE NATHANIEL/EVILLUSTRATOR/??????'S P.O.V.  
WELL MY JOB IS DONE FOR THE DAY"  
I SAID WALKING HOME A PROUD SMILE ON MY FACE  
WHEN I GOT BACK HOME MY EYES FLASHED LIGHT BLUE THEN BACK TO NORMAL  
UGH HUH WHAT HAPPENED?"  
I WALKED OVER TO WHERE HE WAS SLEEPING AND GENTLY NUDGED HIM  
TIME TO WAKE UP LÓNNG"  
GOOD MORNING NATHANIËL"  
HAVE YOU SEEN MY ART SUPPLIES?"  
YES OVER ON THE DESK RIGHT WHERE YOU LEFT IT"  
I LOOKED OVER MY SHOULDER AT MY ART DESK  
OH RIGHT THANKS LÓNNG"  
ISAID WALKING OVER TO THE DESK SHOVING IT ALL INTO MY BAGG  
PICKING UP MY NECKLACE PUTTING IT ON  
COME ON LÓNNG LET'S GO"   
YES MASTER"  
HE SAID FLYING AFTER ME  
I'M GOING TO SCHOOL MOM"  
I SAID WALKING OUT THE DOOR   
OK BE SAFE"  
OK MOM I WILL LOVE YOU"  
I CALLED AFTER HER   
WALKING OUT THE DOOR TO SCHOOL   
I WALKED IN THREW THE FRONT DOOR  
AND OVER TO MARINETTE  
HEY MARINETTE"  
I SAID HOLDING MY SKETCHBOOK IN MY HAND  
HEY NATHANIËL I SEE YOU BROUGHT LÓNGG WITH YOU"  
YEAH AFTER ALL YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN YOU NEED IT"  
I SAID WINKING AT HER  
SO YOU HAVE ANY PLANS AFTER SCHOOL IN 3 DAYS?"  
I ASKED HOPING SHE'D SAY NO  
WELL"  
BUT BEFORE SHE COULD RESPOND THE BELL RANG  
SO I GOT UP WALKING OVER TO MY SEAT  
AND SAT DOWN SIGHING SADLY   
DON'T WORRY NATHANIËL YOU CAN ASK HER AFTER SCHOOL"  
SIGH BUT THAT DOSENT MEAN SHE'LL SAY YES"  
I SAID REASTING MY FACE IN MY HANDS  
FORTUNATELY I WAS WRONG WELL IN THAT CASE WOULD YOU...."  
BUT BEFORE I COULD ASK HER WE TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO THE TV   
ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
DON'T BE BEMUSED ITS JUST THE NEWS INSTEAD BE VERY SCARED"  
ACCORDING TO A STUDENT FROM FRANÇOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL"  
THE CAMERA TURNED OVER TO MARC  
CLAIMED HE WAS ATTACKED BY SCHOOL PRINCIPAL DAMOCLES"  
I WAS JUST LISTENING TO MY BEST FRIEND NATHANIEL"  
HE WAS SINGING ABOUT THE SUN WHEN HE SHOWED UP"  
ME NATHANIËL MARINETTE NINO KIM AND MAX ALL NODDED OUR HEADS   
TIME TO TRANSFORM"  
I SAID OPENING UP MY JACKET

PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT"  
SASS VIPERION MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER SCAAAAALES SLITHER"  
BARKK CHIOT D'ORANGE MIRACULOUS  
PRISMPOWER SICKEM"  
WAYYYYYYZE CARAPACE MIRACULOUS  
STAR POOOOWER SHELL ON"  
LÓNGG RYU MIRACULOUS COSMIC POWER  
BRING THE STORM"  
KALLKI PEGASUS STAR POWER FULL GALLOP"  
XUPPU ROISINGE MIRACULOUS  
STAR POWER SHOWTIME"  
TIKKI SPOTS ON YEAH"  
MIRACULOUS BOYS POWER MAKEUP"  
WE ALL SHOUTED TRANSFORMING   
HEY MOM I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE"  
WAYHEM SAID RUNNING OUT THE DOOR  
WAYHEM TOOK OUT HIS PHONE VIDEO CALLING ME  
DID YOU SEE THE NEWS?"  
I ASKED WAYHEM NODDED HIS HEAD  
WHERE ARE YOU ADRIEN?"  
WE'RE OVER BY THE SEINE RIVER HURRY"  
I'M ON MY WAY CHATNOIR"  
HE SAID ENDING THE VIDEO CALL  
WE FOUND MR DAMOCLES LEANING OVER MARC  
YOU KNOW IT'S A SHAME YOU HAD TO GO AND PLAY THAT SONG"  
HE SAID WALKING OVER TO HIM  
WHY IS THAT A SHAME?"  
MARC ASKED A MIX OF FEAR AND CONFUSION IN HIS VOICE  
BECAUSE NOW I'M AFRAID I'LL HAVE TOO"  
BUT HE STOPPED TALKING WHEN I ALMOST HIT HIM WITH MY BOSTAFF  
YOU KNOW THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO ASK HIM TO TURN DOWN MUSIC"  
BOTH OF THEM TURNED THIER ATTENTION   
OVER TO ME AND JUST WHO ARE YOU?"  
THE RING OF THE BLACK CAT THE POWER OF DESTRUCTION CHATNOIR PARI KOWATTE OSHIOKIYO"  
I SAID STRIKING MY FINAL POSE  
AHHHH A SAILOR MOON FAN I SEE WELL THEN ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU YOU SAILOR CHATNOIR"  
HE SAID BOWING WITH A SWOOP OF HIS CAPE  
AFTER BOWING BACK I TOOK MY FIGHTING STANCE THATS WHEN WE HEARD JAGGED STONE PLAYING HIS GUITAR


	2. CHAPTER 2 OLD FIRES OF RIVALARY REIGNIGHTED

EVILLUSTRATOR&CHANTICLEER'S P.O.V.  
LATER THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
NATHANIËL/  
HEY MARINETTE"  
ISAID SITTING DOWN NEXT TO HER WINKING AT HER FLIRTATIOUSLY FORTUNATELY ADRIEN DIDN'T NOTICE  
HE WAS WEARING HIS REPLICA CHATNOIR SUIT HIS DAD MADE STREACHING  
HEY NATHANAËL"  
MARINETTE SAID  
THANKS FOR THE SUPER HEROSUIT  
NICE SHADE OF PURPLE ON  
THE GLOVES AND BOOTS"  
I SAID  
OH NO PROB YOU'RE WELCOME"  
I DECIDED TO GO WITH THE SAME SHADE OF PURPLE OF WHEN YOU WERE AS THE EVILLUSTRATOR" SO UH WHAT ARE THE MIRACULOUS AND WHY DOSE HE WANT THEM?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED  
HE INTENDS TO USE THEM"  
WAYYZE SAID IN A DEEP VOICE  
FLYING OVER TO THEM  
FALLOWED BY NINO  
TO MAKE A WISH"  
WAYYZE EXSPLAINED  
IN ORDER TO MAKE HIS WISH SOMEBODY MUST LOSE THIER LIFE IN RETURN"  
WAYYZE SAID SADLY  
A LOOK OF ABSOLUTE HORROR  
SPREAD ACROSS NATHANAËL'S FACE  
ARE YOU ALRIGHT NATHANAËL?"  
MARINETTE ASKED  
JUST IMAGINING HAWKMOTH ACTUALLY MAKING THAT WISH IS SCARRY"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S  
YEAH NOBODY SPEAK OF THIS TO ADRIEN"  
NINIO SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS  
AGREED IF CHATNOIR WERE TO FINDOUT IT MIGHT TURN HIM EVIL AGAIN WAYYZE SAID  
HE WON'T AND IF HE DOES  
WE'LL BE THERE TO STOP HIM"  
AFTER SCHOOL ALL OF THEM MET AT THE PARK IT WAS TIME FOR ADRIEN AND NATHANAËL'S MIRACULOUS BOY'S COVER PHOTOSHOOT  
VINCENT WALKED OVER TO HIS CAMERA READY TO START  
l be MARINETTE WAS SITT NEXT TO HIM ON THE FOUNTAIN WHEN NATHANIEL CAME AND SAT DOWN NEXT TO MARINETTE  
HEY"  
MARINETTE SAID  
HEY MARINETTE"  
I SAID  
HOW DOES IT FEEL  
BEING PART OF THE PHOTO SHOOT?"  
IT FEELS GREAT IT'S REALLY BENN HELPING ME WITH IDEAS  
HERE I'LL SHOW YOU"  
I SAID TAKING OUT MY SKETCH BOOK SHOWING HER MY DRAWINGS THE FIRST PICTURE SHOWED ADRIEN  
IN HIS CHATNOIR SUIT  
FIGHTING THE EVILLUSTRATOR  
THESE ARE REALLY COOL"  
MARINETTE SAID  
I STARTED BLUSHING THANKS"  
I SAID SCRATCHING  
THE BACK OF MY HEAD  
MARINETTE SAW MY HAND  
TOUCHING HERS  
OH SORRY"  
I SAID PULLING MY HAND BACK BLUSHING IN EMBARRASSMENT  
IT'S FINE"  
UNFORTUNATELY PART OF THE GROUND WAS STILL WET SO WHEN SHE GOT UP SHE SLIPPED I TRIED TO CATCH HER ONLY FOR ME TO LOSE MY BALLANCE KNOCKING US BOTH INTO THE WATER FOUNTAIN ME AND MARINETTE  
BOTH STARTED TO LAUGH

WELL DIDN'T SEE THAT HAPPENING  
I SAID REMOVING MY WET CLOTHES IT'S A GOOD THING YOU MADE OUR SUITS WATER PROOF" I SAID HELPING MARINETTE UP YUP" MARINETTE SAID ADRIEN AND LUKA WERE WATCHING US ADRIEN RAN OVER TO THEM AND HELPS BOTH OF THEM OUT ARE YOU GUY'S ALRIGHT?" ADRIEN ASKED HELPING ME OUT OF THE FOUNTAIN AND DRY OFF YEAH THANKS" I SAID I'M GLAD" ADRIEN SAID TURNING HIS ATTENTION OVER TO THIER SKETCH PADDS FORTUNATELY THEY WERE STILL DRY SAID HELPING MARINETTE UP YUP" MARINETTE SAID ADRIEN AND LUKA WERE WATCHING US ADRIEN RAN OVER TO THEM AND HELPS BOTH OF THEM OUT ARE YOU GUY'S ALRIGHT?" ADRIEN ASKED HELPING ME OUT OF THE FOUNTAIN AND DRY OFF YEAH THANKS" I SAID I'M GLAD" ADRIEN SAID TURNING HIS ATTENTION OVER TO THIER SKETCH PADDS FORTUNATELY THEY WERE STILL DRY SO WELL HERE I GO WISH ME LUCK SHE LEANED IN GIVING ME A CHEACK KISS BONNE CHANCE" THANKS" I SAID RUNNING OVER TO THE FOUNTAIN AFTER THE PHOTO SHOOT ALL OF TEAM MIRACULOUS ALL GATHERED AT OUR MEETING PLACE CHATNOIR AND RYU SHOWED US THIER PICTURES WHAT DO YOU GUY'S THINK?" COOL THEY LOOK AMAZING" RENAROUGE SAID HMM IKNOW" CHATNOIR SAID FLIPPING HIS HAIR GIVING VIPERION A SMUG/TAUNTING CHATNOIR SMIRK VIPERION GRITTED HIS TEETH CLEANCHING HIS FISTS IN A JEALOUS RAGE OF COURSE MY PHOTOS ARE THE BEST AS ALWAYS" CHATNOIR SAID GETTING MORE AND SMUG UH EXCUSE ME?" RYU ASKED CROSSING HIS ARMS GIVING CHATNOIR A CONFUSED/ANNOYED GLARE OH BOY HERE WE GO AGAIN" CARAPACE SAID FACE PAWLMING HIMSELF UMM I THINK RYU'S LOOKS JUST AS GOOD AS CHAT'S?" Rena: ACTUALLY I FOR ONE THINK RYU'S LOOKS BETTER I GAVE HIM A SMUG HAH SMIRK BEFORE I LOOKED UP AT THE SKY HEY DON'T YOU THINK THE SKY LOOKS DARKER THAN NORMAL?" RYU ASKED FOLDING HIS ARM'S TILTING HIS HEAD SLIGHTLY UP AT THE SKY PEGASUS NODDED HIS HEAD IN AGREEMENT RYU'S RIGHT THE SKY IS ALOT DARKER THAN USUALL IN FACT IT'S NOT EVEN NIGHT AND YET IT'S STILL DARKER" PEGASUS EXSPLAINED BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" RENAROUGE ASKED CROSSING HER ARM'S BEFORE ANYBODY COULD RESPOND LADYBUG'S PHONE WHENT OFF IT WAS A CALL FROM MASTERFU HELLO?" LADYBUG ASKED CONFUSED WHERE ARE YOU ALL?" AT THE SAME PLACE WE WERE DURING HEROES DAY LAST YEAR" GO HOME RIGHT NOW" HE ORDERED IN A SERIOUS TONE OF VOICE HUH WHY?". IT IS VERY DANGEROUS TO BE OUT WHEN IT IS THIS DARK" RIGHT NOW" MASTERFU SAID UNFORTUNATELY TIKKI WAS TO TIRED SO SHE DE TRANSFORMED SO CHATNOIR TOOK OUT HIS CAT PHONE WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO HOME?" CHATNOIR ASKED CONFUSED THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD THE VOICE OF A STRANGE EVIL LAUGH TCHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHA" THE EVIL VOICE SAID LAUGHING HIS EVIL LAUGH WHO'S THERE?" I ASKED TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE SOMETHING TELLS ME IT'S THE CAUSE OF THE SUDDEN DARK SKY" CHATNOIR SAID THAT'S WHEN IT STARTED TO RAIN AAAAAAAND THE SUDDEN RAIN" I SAID FOLDING MY ARM'S ANYWAY I AGREE WITH MASTERFU LET'S GO GUYS" CHATNOIR SAID LEAPING OFF THE BUILDING LANDING NINJA STYLE FORTUNATELY IT HASN'T RAIN SO HARD THAT IF WE RAN WE WOULD TRIP AND FALL YET WE ALL FALLOWED AFTER HIM I DECIDED TO CARRY MARINETTE AFTER TAKING HER HOME SETTING HER DOWN ON THE COUCH I KISSED HER FOURHEAD SEE YOU IN 3 DAYS LITTLE LADY" I SAID TAKING MY LEAVE SLOWLY CLOSING THE DOOR LEAPING BACK TO MY HOUSE ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V. SADLY ALL OF MY OTHER CLOTHES NEEDED TO BE WASHED SO ALL I HAD TO WEAR WAS MY REPLICA CHATNOIR SUIT PLAGG CLAWS IN" LÓNGG OPEN SKY" SASS SCALES REAST" WAYYZE SHELL OFF" XUPPU NAPTIME" ME AND THE REAST OF THE MIRACULOUS BOYS SAID DETRANSFORMING BACK WALKED OVER TO MY CLOSSET TOSSING HIM SOME CAMMENBERT THEN MY PHONE AND TOOK OUT MY REPLICA CHATNOIR SUIT AFTER PUTTING IT ON IWAS READY OK PLAGG HIT RECORD" AFTER I WAS FINISHED I TOOK MY PHONE BACK FROM HIM AND SENT IT TO ALYA THEN I WALKED OVER TO THE WINDOW A SAD LOOK ON MY FACE HEY KID ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" PLAGG ASKED GENTLY FLYING OVER TO ME THE NEXT DAY ME AND THE REAST OF TEAM MIRACULOUS WERE SITTING AT OUR USUAL TABLE WHEN WE HEARD THE SOUND OF FIGHTING GOING ON ADRIEN IT'S THE EVILLUSTRATOR AND 6 POLICE OFFICER'S?" I SAID CONFUSED WHAT??" MARINETTE ASKED JAW DROPPED HUH BUT I’M RIGHT HERE" NATHANIËL SAID POINTING TO HIMSELF THEN WHO'S THE LOSER WITH THE STUPID EVILLUSTRATOR SUIT ADRIEN ASKED NATHANAËL JUST GAVE ME AN ANGRY GLARE WELL WHOEVER IT IS WE BETTER GO HELP THEM OUT NINO SAID MMPH LET'S GO GUYS HEY MR DAMOCLES CAN WE ALL GO TO THE BATHROOM?" I ASKED RAISING MY HAND VERY WELL YOU MAY ALL GO" MR DAMOCLES SAID THANKS LET'S GO GUYS" I SAID ALL OF THEM NODDED ADRIEN AND THE REAST OF THE MIRACULOUS BOYS ALL HEADED TO THE BATHROOM TIME TO TRANSFORM GUYS PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT" SASS VIPERION MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER SCAAAAALES SLITHER" BARKK CHIOT D'ORANGE MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER ROUGH HOUSE" WAYYZE CARAPACE MIRACULOUS STAR POOOOWER SHELL ON" LÓNGG RYU MIRACULOUS COSMIC POWER BRING THE STORM" KALLKI PEGASUS STAR POWER FULL GALLOP" XUPPU ROISINGE MIRACULOUS STAR POWER SHOWTIME" MIRACULOUS BOYS POWER MAKEUP" ME AND THE REST OF THEM SHOUTED TRANSFORMING https://youtu.be/5CZ7_4vYv1I TIKKI SPOTS ON" TRIXX LET'S POUNCE" MEANWHILE WAYHEM WAS GOING FOR HIS USUAL WALK WHEN HE SAW THEM TRANSFORMING IT'S OUR TURN BARKK BARKK CHIOTMARRON MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER SICKEM" WAYHEM SAID TRANSFORMING CHIOTMARRON RAN OVER TO JOIN US HEY CHATNOIR" THE STRANGE FIGURE AND THE POLICE WERE FIGHTING IN FRONT OF THE LOURVRE"

MATCHINASAI"  
I SHOUTED THE TWO OF THEM LOOKED OVER THIER SHOULDERS HMHMHMHMM SO BATMAN AND CATWOMAN GOT MARRIED"  
HE SAID TO HIMSELF WALKING OVER TO US


End file.
